1. Field
The present invention is generally related to a control system and method for a biomass plant.
2. Description of Related Art
Power plant systems can utilize a boiler and/or gasifier for burning fuel. It is known that boilers typically have flame safety features to detect flames or a lack of flame. Upon detection of loss of flame, the fuel to the boiler can be turned off as a safety measure.
However, in combination gasifier-boiler systems, such as those that use wood as biomass fuel, safety features are not typically present (e.g., such as in a system by Chiptec®). The boiler system flame can go out, e.g., because of unstable conditions in the gasifier, but the gasifier could continue to produce gas generated from wood chips. This unburned gas can continue to generate and accumulate in the boiler exhaust system, including a bag house. If conditions are sufficient to do so, a fire could ignite in the bag house.